Dark Angel
by JustNothing
Summary: Que ocurre en un prestigioso instituto donde la mafia esta presente? Podrá nacer el amor y la compasión en dos corazones tan frios como hielo? DIGIMON X D N ANGEL
1. Chapter 1

Dark Angel

**Dark Angel**

_By: JustNothing_

En el primer día de clases en un prestigioso instituto de Japón, al asistían los hijos de las personas con mas dinero en la zona, ya sean hijos de políticos y grandes empresarios, por lo que la mayoría eran niños mimados que hacían todo lo que se les antojaba.

Entre ellos destacaban dos, los más populares del instituto. Para nadie era desconocido que estaban inmiscuidos en cosas turbias por lo que eran temidos en toda la escuela y nadie podía decirles nada ya que si intentaban llamarles la atención lo pagarían muy caro.

-¡mira! –Susurro una alumna del instituto- son Ishida-kun y Hiwatari-kun ¡ahí van!

-y están los dos juntos –susurro su amiga emocionada- ¡me encantaría hablarles!

-eso es imposible-la regaño otra- recuerda que si se enojan, podría ocurrirles algo malo

-lo se –replico- pero de todos modos… -suspiro resignada- deberé conformarme con mirarlos de lejos…

Ambos chicos iban a paso sereno, absortos en su conversación, sin preocuparse de los murmullos a su alrededor.

-¿Cuántos nos dijo Krad esta vez? –pregunto el rubio

-tenemos que llevarnos a diez –contesto el de gafas

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –volvió a cuestionar el rubio

-hoy –dijo cortante

-bien Satoshi, después de clases… comenzaremos

-claro –contesto sin darle demasiada atención

Caminan por los pasillos del instituto, hasta que un grupo de chicas los detiene.

-quítense –ordeno Yamato

-I…Ishida-sama nosotras los admiramos a usted… y a… Hiwatari-sama desde siempre –una chica de cabello castaño, alborotado salio de entre el grupo para hablarles- por favor ¿podrían leer esto? –acercándoles una carta a Yamato y otra a Satoshi

-lo lamento, pero no tenemos tiempo para pensar en ustedes –contesto el de gafas, pasando por al lado de chicas que lo miraban con admiración y temor

Yamato también paso su lado, sin dirigirles ninguna palabra y siguiendo a su amigo, alcanzando a escuchar "jun-chan… fuiste muy valiente al hablarles" _'Já! Valientes… tubo suerte, que es distinto'_ pensó el rubio con desprecio

-¿crees que este año hayan nuevos estudiantes que valgan la pena? –comento Hiwatari

-no… siempre llega la misma basura

Después llegan a su salón de clases. Se paran en la puerta y todos los murmullos que habían en el salón cesan.

Ishida y Hiwatari avanzan hasta tomar su ubicación, en la parte posterior del salón.

Yamato observa a los estudiantes tratando de diferenciar alguna cara nueva, pero hasta el momento no había nadie desconocido, mientras que Satoshi estaba concentrado en su computadora personal.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Buscas la información de los cinco chicos? –le pregunto de repente Yamato a Satoshi

-sí

-¿para que? ya sabes que Koushiro-san puede hacer eso si se lo ordenamos –murmuro el rubio

-lo sé. Pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y no me cuesta nada –desvía la vista de su computador para ver a Yamato- de entre los diez, cinco son chicas y cinco chicos… los nombres de las chicas son: Kumi Takekawa, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi, las tres becadas y Riku Harada y Risa Harada que nos pidieron secuestrarlas para pedir… la recompensa

-¿las dos ultimas son hermanas? –pregunto el rubio

-si. gemelas. Y los chicos son: Daisuke Motomiya, Ryu Shiraishi, Kojiro Genda, Joe Kido y saga, los cinco por deudas -siguió Hiwatari – no creo que sea tan difícil

-para nada –dijo Yamato restándole importancia al asunto

El salón de clases, que aun parecía medio vacío, poco a poco se fue llenando. Yamato observaba atentamente a cada persona que ponía un pie en el salón, buscando a alguien que no conociera, a algún estudiante nuevo para infundirles el mismo miedo que todos los demás sentían hacia "ellos". Pudo reconocer a tres rostros nuevos: dos chicas y un chico. Una pelirroja de cabello corto, una castaña de cabello largo y al otro chico moreno.

-¿Quiénes son? –susurro para si mismo, pero como Hiwatari le había escuchado respondió

-la pelirroja Sora Takenouchi, la castaña Mimi Tachikawa y el chico… -empezó a teclear rápidamente- Takeshi Saehara –contesto

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto siguiendo con la vista a los tres personajes nuevos

-la información de las personas que debemos secuestrar, trae adjunta una imagen. Ellos encajan en la descripción y el chico lo rastree con un programa que me dio Koushiro

-ya…

--

El día transcurrió lento, más aun para Yamato y Satoshi, que deseaban comenzar luego con el trabajo.

-hoy empezaremos con Saga y Kojiro Genga -dijo Hiwatari caminando con paso decidido

-claro… esperémoslos en la salida… y que sea lo mas discreto posible –murmuro el rubio

-tu te encargaras de Saga y yo del otro

-de acuerdo

--

22:00 hrs. En la mansión Ishida.

-¡hermano! Ven –llamó un chico rubio, parecido en contextura a Yamato, pero más bajo

-¿Qué pasa? –contesto el aludido acercándose

-mira –señalando la televisión –desaparecieron dos estudiantes de tu escuela… ¿no habrás…? –se corta, sintiéndose incapaz de completar la pregunta, temiendo que sea afirmativa

-…sí…

-hermano, no me gusta que andes involucrado con la Yakuza… eso es muy peligroso –dijo asustado el menor

-no te preocupes Takeru-chan, no pasara nada –replico el mayor dedicándole una sonrisa y dejándolo solo

-algún día… -murmuro el menor- …ojala tengas razón hermano…

--

Al día siguiente, Ishida y Hiwatari se encontraban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, en el instituto.

-todo salio bien ayer –comento el rubio

-claro… por cierto, Dark me llamo anoche y me advirtió que tuviéramos más cuidado, porque la policía ahora pondrá guardias aquí que vigilaran hasta que ningún estudiante este en el instituto… creen que los Yakuza están involucrados

-¿Qué? ¿Para que? no ganan nada con eso…además… no es la primera vez que desaparece gente en este instituto y siempre regresan con vida… no se de que se preocupa la policía

-"casi" siempre regresan con vida–corrigio Hiwatari- y no solo aquí desaparece la gente…

-ajá… a veces tenemos que ir a otros institutos, o lugares para secuestrar a las personas y cobrar lo que deben… bueno, no hay que preocuparse por eso… hoy no podremos hacer mucho –Ishida sonrió- pero a final de este mes, los diez estarán en manos de Dark y Krad

-así es –corroboro Hiwatari

Pasaron varios minutos en que ninguno pronuncio palabra, hasta que dos chicas pasaron en frente suyo.

-¿las viste? –dijo Yamato aun mirando a las dos chicas

-¿sora-san y Mimi-san?

-si…

-¿te gusto alguna? –miro a Yamato con desconfianza a través de sus anteojos

-n-no… -le devolvió la mirada- solo que… me parece extraño que no se nos hayan acercado

-¿Qué tiene de extraño?

-¿Cómo que qué? Somos Satoshi Hiwatari y Yamato Ishida, los mejores de este instituto, los mas populares, los mas…

-ya, entendí –corto Hiwatari

--

-sora... ¿Los viste? ¿Los viste? –dijo una castaña cuando estaban más alejadas de Ishida y Hiwatari

-¿a quien?

-¡a esos dos chicos que estaban sentados! –dijo casi gritando

-ah… si, los vi Mimi

-¡son divinos! -dijo con aire soñador –deberíamos acercarnos a ellos

-no… me contaron cosas malas de ellos

-¿malas? –Replico -¿cosas malas de alguien tan lindo? ¡Ellos no pueden ser malos! –negó energéticamente con la cabeza

-ellos están involucrados en… cosas turbias –intento explicar la pelirroja

-¿ah? –sin comprender

-la mafia, son Yakuzas –aclaro

-no….no…no lo creo –dice la castaña intentando auto convencerse- no puede ser

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros y junto con la castaña se dirigen a la cancha de tenis que había en la escuela.

-¿iras a entrenar? –pregunto Mimi

-si. Ayer me inscribí en el taller de tenis y hoy comienza

-bueno… te veo luego

-si –se despide de su amiga-y cuídate de esos dos

--

Aun no se lo creía_.' Como dos personas tan guapas podrían ser gente mala…. Como esas caras de Ángeles podrían estar involucradas con la mafia…. Como…'_ Mimi Tachikawa caminaba sin rumbo por la escuela perdida en sus pensamientos _'deben ser amables…aun no me trago lo que Sora-chan dijo…'_ tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio, cuando choco con alguien…

-¡fíjate por donde vas! –grito molesto un chico

La castaña levanto lentamente la vista, para encontrarse con dos ojos azules que la miraban con rabia

-go…gomen nasai –intento disculparse al darse cuenta que eran los mismos chicos a quien hace un rato vio sentados bajo un árbol, sin poder evitar sonrojarse por tener la mirada de ambos sobre ella

-deberías mirar por donde caminas –agrego el de lentes levantándose del suelo, siendo ayudado por el rubio

-lo siento… de verdad, lo siento –repitió apenada

-por cierto… tu eres nueva ¿no? Te vi en nuestra clase –dijo el rubio de ojos azules a lo que su amigo le lanzó una mirada de reproche

-ah…sí –logro pronunciar la castaña

-me llamo Yamato Ishida –prosiguió él- el es mi amigo Satoshi Hiwatari, un gusto –dice tendiéndole una mano, que la chica tardo en aceptar

-me encantaría decir lo mismo –murmuro Hiwatari

-¿y tu eres…? –pregunto Ishida

-Tachikawa, Mimi Tachikawa

-Bien. Espero tengas mas cuidado de ahora en adelante, que otro error como este, te costara muy caro ¿entendido niñita? –dijo el rubio con mirada amenazadora, que asusto a Tachikawa

-en…enten…dido… -tartamudeo la chica retrocediendo varios pasos, para darle paso a los dos

Yamato pasó por su lado sin dirigirle la mirada, mientras que Satoshi se detiene a observarla por unos momentos

-que tengas un buen día –dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y se aleja junto a Yamato

'_debi creerle a Sora-chan…' _pensó tristemente la chica

--

Una castaña fue a esperar a su mejor amiga, después de su entrenamiento.

-¿Qué, que? –dijo una pelirroja sin creer aun las palabras que su amiga le acababa de decir- ¿solo por que chocaste con uno de ellos?

-si… ¡debí creerte Sora!

-ellos son unos descarados –murmuro Sora- ¡no tienen derecho a tratarte así! Se creen los dueños, que son los mejores… ¡pero no es así!

-cálmate Sora-chan… ya paso –intento suavizarla su amiga

-¡no Mimi! Es que ellos no tienen por qué tratarte como lo hicieron… son despreciables– la rabia iba creciendo con cada palabra que pronunciaba

-bueno… descuida –finge una sonrisa-eso no me afecto

-¿segura Mimi-chan? –dice sora no muy convencida

-claro, vamos por unas bebidas… debes estar cansada por tu entrenamiento

-de acuerdo –accedió la pelirroja

--

Los guardias aun vigilamos ahí. Eso complicaba a Ishida y Hiwatari para completar su trabajo.

-¡ya no lo soporto! –explotó un día Yamato

-deberíamos actuar igual –propuso Satoshi- tenemos la suficiente experiencia como para…

Un pelirrojo se acerco a ambos chicos.

-disculpen, Ishida-sama –le hace una pequeña reverencia –Hiwatari-sama aquí esta lo que me pidió –le entrega varios papeles

-gracias Koushiro-san… eres muy eficiente –sonrió el de anteojos

-cuando quieran –dijo el pelirrojo-ahora, con su permiso… el club de computación necesita mi supervisión

-hasta luego-se despidió Ishida

-te avisare si necesito otra cosa Kou-san –se despidio Hiwatari

El pelirrojo asintió y se alejo.

-¿Qué es eso Satoshi? –pregunto interesado Yamato

-le pedí a Koushiro que planificara nuestra siguiente movida, es decir como raptaremos a los siguientes de nuestra lista –comento Satoshi observando los papeles que el pelirrojo le había dado- es muy simple. Hay ocho "guardias" alrededor. Dos en la entrada principal, dos en la posterior y uno en cada esquina

-¿a cuantos habrá que derribar?

-solo a los de la entrada principal… si nos vamos por donde Koushiro-san nos dijo, bastará con eso

-de acuerdo-acepto Yamato

A la hora de salida ambos empiezan a caminar a la entrada principal del instituto

-¿Sabes Yama? Por un momento creí que te gustaban Tachikawa o Takenouchi –comento Hiwatari, recordando lo sucedido hace rato

-Je, las cosas que piensas ¿eh?

Llegan donde están vigilando los policías.

-tu ve con el de la izquierda, el otro es todo mío –dijo Ishida

-bien –hiwatari fue con el policía, intercambio un par de palabras con él, para acto seguido dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo

El rubio sonríe y se acerca al policía restante.

-¿Qué haces? Debes irte –regaño el guardia, sin percatarse del estado de su compañero

-¿ah, si? –Yamato le da un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, para luego de una patada golpearlo en las piernas y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo y terminarlo con el golpe final –listo

-¡Yamato! Ahí vienen –apresuro Satoshi – Ryu Shiraishi y Daisuke Motomiya vienen conversando, Joe Kido va leyendo un libro atrás de ellos

-voy… -se para junto a su amigo en la entrada, impidiéndole el paso a sus próximas victimas- que suerte que vengan juntos, nos ahorraran tiempo- comento el rubio

-si –coincidió Hiwatari

Las tres victimas se acercan a la entra

-¿nos dejan pasar? –dijo Ryu un poco molesto

-me temo que no –contestó Yamato

-por favor, tenemos prisa –dijo esta vez Daisuke con algo de temor al reconocer a las personas que tenia en frente

-sus familias le deben dinero a los Yakuza-informo Hiwatari- y se han negado a seguir pagando su deuda, aun sabiendo las consecuencias que eso les traerá

-pe…pero no es nuestra culpa –se quejo Joe

-lamentablemente deberán venir con nosotros, hasta que sus familias paguen lo que deben… estarán bajo el poder de la mafia –indicó Yamato

-¡son dos contra tres! No pueden con nosotros- dijo Ryu algo desesperado

-¿quieres apostar? –desafió Yamato

* * *

**Notas:**

Aquí les dejamos nuestro primer fic…hecho con los animes que mas nos gustan nn

Porfas dejen review, no sean malitos


	2. Chapter 2

--------------

Luego del arduo entrenamiento que tuvo Sora en el equipo de tenis, se dirigían junto a su amiga Mimi a tomar unos refrescos no muy lejos de ahí, pero alguien las llamo por la espalda.

-al fin las alcancé- dijo Riku muy cansada después de haber corrido

-ya terminaste tu practica de tenis-le pregunto Sora a la recién llegada

-si , acabo de terminarla – le respondió esta

-nosotras nos dirigíamos a tomar algo a una fuente que queda por aquí cerca ,¿quieres venir?-le pregunto con una sonrisa Mimi

-claro, vamos – dijo esta muy animada

Sora iba un poco intranquila caminando estaba segura que se olvidaba de algo pero no se acordaba que era, de pronto se detuvo

-¡ OH no!- dijo la pelirroja

-¿ que pasa?- le pregunto Riku

- es que se me quedo mi bolso en el camarín-dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua

-pero que tonta eres –le respondió Mimi

-jeje , debo ir por el ,que tal si se adelantan hacia el lugar y yo luego las alcanzo-les dijo mientras poco a poco se alejaba, agradeciendo que no habían caminado mucho por lo que el camarín no estaba tan lejos.

-esta bien- le dijo Mimi con un suspiro

-no te demoras – finalmente le dijo Riku mientras veían como se alejaba corriendo rumbo a los camarines.

Mientras iba corriendo en dirección a los camarines vio a un grupo reunido que parecía que estuvieran discutiendo y como ella era muy curiosa se fue acercando poco a poco a ese lugar tratando de pasar desapercibida, tratando de acercarse lo mas posible para poder escuchar lo que decían

-creo que esto va a terminar mal- dijo susurrando al ver las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar reconociéndolas al instante

-nosotros no vamos a ir con ustedes- dijo Ryu

-no nos van a obligar-les dijo Daisuke

-creo que no me han entendido bien , esto no es una invitación, es una orden-dijo fríamente ishida mirando a cada uno de ellos

-sus familias han cometido un grave error al involucrarse con los yakuza- dijo Hiwatari

-y creo que es hora que lo paguen-agrego Yamato

-¿pe...pero ..que nos van a hacer?- pregunto con miedo Joe

-eso ya lo verán, ahora no se hagan mas los difíciles, miren que no estoy de humor-les dijo Hiwatari

-ya se los dije, son dos contra tres , no podrán hacer nada-dijo de nuevo Ryu

en eso Ryu avanza asta encontrarse frente a frente con Hiwatari con el puño cerrado dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la carra cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca ,trata pero el brazo de Hiwatari mucho mas rápido que el de él ,lo detiene dándole la vuelta y torciéndole el brazo, mientras él solo gritaba de dolor.

-creías que tan solo con eso me ibas a detener, jajaja, no me hagas reír-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras le doblaba mas el

al ver esto , el miedo se hizo presente en los dos restantes y no se les ocurrió otra cosa que salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas de aquel lugar dejando a ryu solo con Hiwatari e Ishida

-jajaja, son un par de miedosos – decía muy divertido Yamato mientras los veía escapar

-ya nos encargaremos luego de ellos , porque nadie se escapa de los yakusa- le dijo Hiwatari a Ryu quien todavía seguía apresado

-mira que clase de amigos tienes que te dejan botado en compañía de nosotros- dijo Ishida mirando a los ojos a Ryu

-Yamato que te parece si le dejamos un pequeño recuerdo a nuestro amigo para que entienda que nadie desafía a los yakuza-dijo finalmente Hiwatari a lo que Ishida solo asintió con una sonrisa

lo siguiente que vio Sora fue que Hiwatari soltaba a Ryu y empezaba a pegarle patadas en el estomago de manera que a este ya le salía sangre por la boca a la vez que gritaba de dolor, mientras su acompañante solo miraba la escena de forma muy divertida, ella sabia perfectamente que nadie lo iba a escuchar puesto que ha esta hora el colegio estaba vacío y si se iba sin hacer nada le quedaría la culpa en su conciencia, entonces se armo de valor y se puso a pensar en que hacer , vio que solo tenia la raqueta de tenis, sin pensarlo mas tomo esta ultima agarro una pelota y se dispuso a lanzársela a Hiwatari para que así dejara a Ryu, de este modo lo hizo, y como era una excelente tenista con muy buena puntería tiro la pelota que iba dirigida a la cabeza de Hiwatari, pero este en un ágil movimiento y escuchando que algo venia hacia el, giro la cabeza justo a tiempo para esquivar esa pelota que por la fuerza de Sora venia de forma muy rápida.

Lo mas rápido que pudo Sora se fue de hay y se escondió en unos arbustos por que si la encontraban estaba segura que ese iba a ser su fin y ella no estaba dispuesta a morir tan joven. Hiwatari fue rápido al lugar de donde fue lanzada la pelota pero no encontró nada

-¿viste algo?- dándose vuelta le pregunto a Yamato

-no, no vi nada- le respondió este ultimo, observando el lugar detenidamente -pero...

-¿pero?-le interrogo Hiwatari

- no nada, olvídalo-le dijo este ultimo que en realidad si vio como alguien salía corriendo de aquel lugar, la cual pudo notar que era una chica de pelo rojo, la cual le parecía que la había visto antes, pero por alguna razón que ni el conocía le oculto al información a su compañero.

-maldición-dijo Hiwatari que en ese momento estaba demasiado furioso

-ya cálmate, ni siquiera te alcanzo- le dijo este para tranquilizarlo un poco

Hiwatari de nuevo se acerco a Ryu que yacía en el suelo y le dijo

-espero que esto te haya servido de lección para que nunca mas desafíes a uno de nosotros, por esta vez te dejaremos ir , pero si en 2 días tu familia no paga lo que debe , nos volveremos a ver y esta vez te llevaremos con nosotros y que no se te ocurra escaparte ni salir del país ni nada que nosotros lo sabremos y tampoco hagas algo tan estúpido como informar a la policía ,porque no te servirá de nada-dijo fríamente Hiwatari para luego marcharse de aquel lugar

-y dale el recado a tus dos amiguitos que salieron corriendo- dijo finalmente ishida para luego seguir a Hiwatari por donde se había ido.

----------

En la fuente, Mimi y Riku estaban preocupadas por su amiga que no llegaba.

-¿crees que le haya pasado algo a Sora? –pregunto Mimi

-se esta tardando… pero no creo… -mira a la entrada- ¡ahí viene!

Una sora agitada, entra corriendo y busca con la mirada a sus amigas, en cuanto las ve se acerca.

-¿Qué te paso? –indago Mimi preocupada

-vi…a Ishida y…Satoshi…pegándole a… un niño de otro…curso –dijo esta entrecortado por el ejercicio físico de correr desde el instituto hasta ahí

-no me digas que interferiste –hablo ahora riku- ya sabes que es peligroso meterse con ellos

-lo se… pero no podía… dejar que siguieran lastimando al chico –se defendió la pelirroja

-pero aun así… -replico Mimi- ¿Qué hiciste?

-intente…darle a Hiwatari con una pelota de tenis en la cabeza

-¿le diste? –chillo sorprendida la castaña

-no… estuve a punto pero… se movió justo a tiempo , luego…Salí corriendo y creo que no me vieron o me hubieran seguido hasta aquí

-tuviste suerte –dijo riku suspirando

-si…

---

En una habitación amplia, pero oscura. Llena de obras de arte, seguramente robadas o adquiridas de manera sucia se encontraban cuatro personas.

-¿así que se han escapado dos? –dijo fríamente un hombre vestido de blanco

-lo lamentamos mucho –se disculpo un chico rubio

-pero seguro los traerán luego ¿no? –dijo un hombre de negro tratando de alivianar el ambiente hostil que se formo

-claro –dijo un chico de gafas- hoy tuvimos en nuestras manos a uno y le dimos un plazo de dos días para que su familia pagara

-¿plazo? –Rebatió Krad –nosotros no acostumbramos a dar "plazos"

-lo sabemos –interrumpió esta vez Yamato –pero le dejamos un recuerdito con el que seguro paga la deuda…y si no… siempre esta la opción de traerlo

-esta bien –aprobó Dark- ¿y los otros dos?

-mañana –dijo Satoshi

-¿y las chicas? ¿Cuándo? –pregunto Krad

-después que terminemos con tres que nos faltan –hablo Yamato. No sabía por qué, pero quería aplazar lo más posible ese trabajo.

-bien… vayan a descansar hoy –dijo Dark

-gracias –respondieron Ishida y Hiwatari al uníoslo

--

Camino a sus respectivas casas (que quedaban relativamente cercas) pasan por el frente de una fuente, donde salían tres chicas conversando y riendo alegremente.

Yamato pudo reconocer a las tres, la pelirroja era la que le había intentado pegar con la pelota a su amigo y a las tres habría que secuestrarlas…pronto.

El rubio intento pasar disimuladamente por su lado, pero la pelirroja se dio cuenta de quienes eran y se interpuso en su paso. _'¿Qué hace? ¿Esta loca?'_ pensó Yamato horrorizado de lo que su amigo, que no venia de buen humor, podría hacerles a las chicas.

-¡Sora! ¡¿Qué haces?! –chillo Mimi

-¡no hagas locuras Sora! –dijo Riku preocupada

Satoshi que miraba la escena serio, trato de guardar la calma.

-quítate –dijo lo mas serenamente que pudo- tienes esas opción, o que nos obligues a hacer el trabajo antes de tiempo

'_¡no!'_ pensó el rubio

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo el rubio mostrándose molesto- no estamos de humor

-¿de que trabajo esta hablando?-pregunto inmediatamente Sora acercándose a Hiwatari

-no tengo porque responderte-le dijo este fríamente sujetándola del brazo con brusquedad

-ya déjala-le dijo Yamato

-¿acaso la estas defendiendo?-le dijo mirándole a los ojos

-tu mismo dijiste que todavía no es tiempo-le respondió el rubio

-esta bien- le dijo para luego mirar a la pelirroja – no te vuelvas a interponer en nuestro camino, si es que aprecias tu vida-le dijo para luego marcharse

Sora se quedo pensativa un momento y luego sin medir lo que decía ni sus consecuencias se dispuso a responderle.

-¡y tu crees que yo te tengo miedo!-le dijo sora _'o no que he hecho, porque hice eso, seguro me matan, ¡porque no me puedo quedar callada!'_

-¿me estas desafiando? –cuestiono Hiwatari perdiendo la paciencia

-e…yo… -la pelirroja empezó a tartamudear

-¡no! ¡Déjenla!–salto mimi, pero al instante se arrepintió al recordar la advertencia que la otra vez le habían hecho los yakuza

-¿tu de nuevo? –Satoshi la mira con desden- ¿yamato no te advirtió ya lo que pasaría si te sigues interponiendo?

-lo… ¡lo se! –dijo esta sacando fuerzas, de no se donde- pero es … es mi amiga ¡y no quiero que la lastimen! –chillo esta

-¡discúlpenla! –hablo esta vez riku

-¿y tu quien eres? –pregunto Yamato mirando a la ultima que hablo

-riku harada…-susurro hiwatari

-¿me conoces? –se sorprendió esta

-ol…olvídalo –dijo el de lentes soltando a sora y emprendiendo marcha otra vez –vamos yamato

-si –el lo siguió, agradecido de que nadie saliera herido… por ahora

-----------------------------------

¡¡¡perdon!!! Por la tardanza u.u

Gracias a Norca, a Foga y a .non por sus review


End file.
